Heaven Scent
by kaerfemina
Summary: Kagome is giving off a new scent after a very sensual dream about Inuyasha. Now Inuyasha can't get enough of it. What happens when they finally get some time alone? I suck at summaries! BEWARE: lemon in Ch.2
1. Dreams & Desires

Heaven Scent

His eyes wore an intense emotion that she had never seen in them before. He pulled her close to him. "Inu-" She started, but he placed a clawed finger softly on her lips to silence her. He gazed down into her soft brown eyes so passionately that she felt the blood come to her cheeks. A low, barely audible growl escaped his throat as he leaned closer to her. Her heart pounded in her chest as his face grew closer to her own. His golden eyes remained fixed on hers with the same expression of utter devotion and love. Finally his lips pressed against hers and he growled again. His kiss was so fierce, so full of wanting, that she gasped. He took the opportunity of her parted lips and slipped his tongue inside. His tongue flicked around her mouth, tasting her, ravishing her. His nostrils flared as the scent of her arousal reached his sensitive nose. He growled once more as he pulled her ever closer. As he did, she gave into herself and wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his soft, silver hair.  
"Kagome..." He spoke her name around her mouth and kissed her even more passionately. He lifted her up and began to carry her...

~~~

Kagome sat straight up in her sleeping bag and looked around breathlessly. Her bangs were plastered to her forehead from sweat. The fire in their little camp was about to die, but the red embers still gave off a faint light. Miroku and Sango were sleeping peacefully not too far away and Kirara and Shippo were curled up together beside Kagome's pillow. She glanced up into the tree and there he was. Inuyasha was sitting on a branch overlooking the camp. His golden orbs rested on her, they showed concern. She blushed, wondering if he had any idea of the dream she just had. In an instant he was beside her.  
"Kagome, are you alright? Did you have a nightmare?" His words were thick with anxiety.  
"No, I'm fine." She replied, blushing at how close his face was to hers. He never knew how to respect her personal space, and usually she would be upset at his close proximity, but after that dream she didn't mind at all. She smiled at him remembering the look in his eyes in her dream. "I'm just wonderful." She yawned and lay back down. Inuyasha looked at her for a moment then returned to the tree. She fell back asleep with a soft smile across her face.

~~~

Inuyasha was abruptly awoken by an unfamiliar scent. He looked around franticly, trying to find its source. He was angry with himself for drifting to sleep; he was supposed to be keeping watch. But as he sniffed the air he realized it wasn't a hostile smell. It was actually quite intoxicating. He breathed it in and found himself wanting more. Then he realized that the scent had Kagome's scent combined with it. He looked down at her sleeping form just below him. Yes, the scent was definitely coming from her. Why had he never smelled this before? He breathed her scent in and sighed as he looked down at her with lustful eyes. He never felt this way toward Kagome before. However, she had never **smelled** like this before. He wanted to go to her, to take her, to make her his mate. But before he could move, Kagome sat up, sweating as though she just had a terrible nightmare. He immediately became concerned. She looked up at him and he noticed that her cheeks were flushed. He jumped down to her quickly. The scent from before was still there but was fading fast. As he landed beside her the scent was gone completely. After finding that she was okay, she lay back down. He stared at her for a long moment wondering what had caused that amazing smell and if she would ever make it again. He wanted her to, it was so wonderful. He gave one last sniff of the air, and indeed the scent was gone. Dejected, Inuyasha returned to the tree. He stared at Kagome the rest of the night hoping that the scent would return. He was entirely hooked on her now. She was all that filled his mind. The memory of the delicious scent she gave off devoted him to her.  
The sun rose and the birds began to sing, but Inuyasha didn't notice. He was utterly intoxicated by the memory of the scent. He stared at the sleeping Kagome, now bathed in sunlight, and realized that because of last night he was now addicted to her. He vowed to love her as she should be loved. He also hoped that with the coming of a new day Kagome's heavenly scent would return. He leaped from the branch and landed beside Kagome. He smiled down at her and walked off toward the forest in search of breakfast for his obsession.

~~~

Kagome awoke to find all her friends busily working to prepare for breakfast. Shippo was using fox magic to light the kindling that Sango was handing him. Kirara was fanning the small fire with her tail while Miroku placed logs on it. Kagome realized one of her friends was missing. Sitting up, she asked, "Where's Inuyasha?"  
"Oh! Kagome! You're awake!" Shippo said, running over to her.  
"Where's Inuyasha?" She asked again.  
"We don't know. He was gone already when we all woke up." Sango replied, watching Shippo climb into Kagome's lap.  
Kagome sighed. "I wonder where he went?" She asked the sky. Then all of a sudden she remembered her dream from last night. She blushed immediately and Sango noticed.  
"Kagome?" Sango inquired, sitting next to her. Kagome looked at her and saw she expected an explanation.  
"Oh, it's nothing!" She said waving her hands in front of her. "Just a silly dream I remembered! Heh, heh." Sango was not convinced but didn't press the issue.  
Just then, Inuyasha emerged from the line of trees off in the distance. He was dragging something behind him. As he grew closer they all saw it was an enormous fish.  
"Wow, Inuyasha! What a great catch!" Miroku said  
"It was nothing." Inuyasha said nonchalantly. Then he looked over at Kagome whose face flushed immediately. "What do you think, Kagome?" For some reason, he needed her approval.  
She smiled at him, "It looks tasty, Inuyasha." He beamed, which surprised her. He never seemed to care about her opinion before. What had changed?  
So the little group prepared and cooked the fish. Then they all sat down to eat it. Inuyasha got the first serving and handed it to Kagome. They all stared in amazement. Inuyasha always ate the first serving. He always made such a big deal about it so they just let him have it. Now, however, Kagome sat with the biggest and best cut of meat sitting on her lap.  
"Inuyasha, why did you give me your serving?" She asked him.  
"Because I know you wanted it." He grinned at her.  
"That's never stopped you from eating it before."  
His golden eyes turned and looked at the ground in shame of his own behavior. "I know, and I'm sorry."  
This overwhelmed them. He _**APOLOGIZED**_! What has gotten into him that has turned him into a reasonable person?  
Inuyasha continued to serve himself and sat beside Kagome. Everyone was staring at him "Go ahead and eat, guys, or it'll get cold." He said shoving a large piece of fish into his mouth.  
_At least his table manners haven't changed._ Kagome thought. She smiled and began to eat. _Maybe he's just finally growing up.  
_

After breakfast, they all cleaned up, packed their stuff, and prepared to continue on their journey. Kagome climbed on her bike and Inuyasha sat himself behind her on the back of it above the tire. He was sulking a little because the precious scent hadn't returned and his memory of it wasn't as sharp. Kagome was used to him having this kind of attitude so she just pushed off and began to merrily peddle her bike. After awhile she began to daydream and her mind wandered back to her dream from last night. She remembered Inuyasha's devoted, loving eyes, the way he tenderly touched her lips to quiet her, and his passionate kiss. Kagome felt it deep within her, like a little fire started within her belly. She wanted that dream to come true more than anything in the whole world. She needed it to. The fire burned within her and knowing that Inuyasha was sitting right behind her only made it worse. Her desire to kiss him, to make him see how much see loved him, to make her dream come true, intensified with each breath she took. _If only he knew how I feel._ She thought.  
He caught it on the breeze first, and his mood instantly changed. He turned his head and the heavenly aroma filled his nostrils. He breathed her in and sighed as she fulfilled his craving for that scent. It was faint at first but it was getting steadily stronger causing him to want more of her than just her scent. He wanted to touch her, to kiss her, to love her. He turned toward her more and smelled her hair. It was sweet, it smelled like berries. In that moment, he wanted to bury his face in her hair, pull her close, squeeze her tight and never let go. _If only she knew how I feel._ He said in the back of his mind.


	2. Inuyasha's Confession

Heaven Scent

After traveling for about half a day, Kagome thought she might explode from her intense desire for Inuyasha. She focused on the path in front of her to try to calm herself. She then noticed that Sango and Miroku who had been riding on Kirara's back the whole day, had stopped a little ways down the path from them and were looking off into the distance. When she reached them, she jumped off her bike and away from the object of her desire, nearly knocking the hanyou to the ground. "What's up?" She asked them.  
"A village, over past the next hill." Miroku responded.  
"Oh, a village! I could use a good sleep in a bed tonight! Oh! And a bath!" Kagome said excitedly.  
"We all could use the amenities that a village has to offer." Miroku said with a twinkle in his eye. In response to his comment, Sango bopped him over the head with her Hiraikotsu.  
"Kagome, what did you do that for? You could've hurt me," Inuyasha complained.  
"Oh, you're fine." Kagome said, not daring to look at him since her yearning for him hadn't subsided yet. "Let's go then, you guys." So they all began in the direction of the village off in the distance.  
They reached the village about an hour and a half later and graciously asked the elder of the village if they could spend the night there. The kindly old man granted their request and provided them with two huts that were currently unused. Since it was still mid-day, they asked how they could help in repayment for his kindness.  
"There is no need to repay us. We are a humble village. When a traveler seeks refuge from us we will always accommodate them." The village elder smiled at them and walked away to his own hut.  
"What a sweet old man." Kagome muttered, watching him shuffle away. Everyone else agreed with a nod.  
"Humph," Inuyasha grunted. He was in a bad mood again because Kagome's scent of arousal had faded away once more. He turned and trudged into the hut behind him. Knowing how he was when he was in one of his "moods," the others decided not to pursue him. Kagome had a feeling that he was not just grumpy like usual, but didn't want to get into a fight with him, especially with how she has been feeling about him lately. So she left him there and went with her friends to explore the village.

~~~

Inuyasha sat and sulked in the hut for a while, but soon he got bored. He emerged from the hut to find that everyone left him. Annoyed that his friends didn't care about him, he began to walk into the village in search of the only person that mattered to him, Kagome. He wandered past shops and other little huts, all the while keeping a keen eye out for Kagome. After a short while, he finally saw her off in the distance. Apparently, the girls had found a specialty kimono shop and they were having fun trying on some of the fancy silk fabrics. Sango was wearing a shiny black silk with deep maroon flowers decorating it and a matching maroon obi. But what Inuyasha noticed wasn't Sango. Kagome had tried on an emerald kimono with a pretty gold design and a yellow obi. She had tied her hair up as well. She looked stunning and caused Inuyasha to stop in his tracks and just stare at the dazzling beauty. Kagome turned and noticed Inuyasha was looking at her. She smiled and waved. He began to walk towards her again.  
When he got closer, she said, "Inuyasha, how do I look? Do you like it?" She spun around slowly so he could get a good look. She wanted to look beautiful for him. She wanted him to see her as she always saw him.  
"You look nice, Kagome. Green really suits you." He said just gaping at her, his jaw slightly dropped. She smiled and spun around once more, feeling pretty good about herself.  
Then she started walking back into the shop. "Too bad I have to take it off. I can't afford this nice of a kimono. I'll be right back." She disappeared into the store with Sango.  
Miroku and Shippo teased Inuyasha a little for his reaction to Kagome in the kimono but after a couple comments, he whacked them both on the head and they shut up. A moment later the two girls emerged from the store again wearing their normal clothes. However, Kagome hadn't taken her hair down and she still looked remarkable to Inuyasha.  
Since the sun was setting, the group decided to get ready for bed. Sango and Kagome went off to the women's bathhouse that they had found earlier in the day. While the guys stayed at the huts to await their return. Inuyasha decided to wait for them on the roof where he could see better. He sat on the roof for what seemed like forever when he finally saw the girls walking down the path from the baths. They were talking and laughing as they walked, as best friends do, and Inuyasha just smiled. He liked to see Kagome so peaceful and happy. The girls walked into the hut without noticing the hanyou sitting on its roof. Not too long after that, the lantern inside turned off. Inuyasha decided he would sleep on the roof tonight.

~~~

Kagome tossed and turned in her bed. All she could think about was Inuyasha. Sango was breathing heavily, indicating she was asleep. Kagome decided to go for a walk to clear her head. She opened the door to the hut, which immediately alerted the dozing hanyou on the roof. He looked down and saw Kagome closing the door trying to be quiet. He noticed that she wore only a small white sleeping robe with a thin obi. She turned and began to walk down a path and Inuyasha followed her silently. She walked further away from the huts where she thought Inuyasha was, but her desires for him only grew stronger. Inuyasha could smell it now and was inebriated by her once again. He couldn't take it anymore. They were finally alone. He would seize his opportunity. So he landed not too far behind her.  
"Kagome, where are you going?" He asked lightly.  
She turned, "Oh! Inuyasha!" Her heart began to race realizing the object of her desire was right here and they were alone. "I was just going for a walk. I couldn't sleep."  
"Are you alright?" He started coming toward her.  
Fearing her own emotions and desires, she took a step back away from him. "I'm fine, Inuyasha. You don't need to be so worried about me."  
"But I can't help but worry about you." He came closer still.  
Kagome was confused. He never spoke to her like this before. He had been acting so different the whole day. What was going on? He came and stood a foot in front of her. She looked up into his eyes as he looked down into hers. And there in his eyes was the same look from her dream. Her eyes widened. Had her wish come true? Was her dream going to become reality? He reached his arms out and held her shoulders and looked lovingly into her eyes.  
"I can't help but worry, because, I'm in love with you, Kagome."  
Tears flooded her eyes and spilled over down her cheeks to her chin. "Oh, Inuyasha, I love you too!" She reached her arms out and pulled him into a loving embrace. She had waited for him to say those words for so long, she was overjoyed.  
They stood in their embrace for a long time. She relaxed in his arms. She felt at peace. But soon she felt the fire in her belly again as her desire for him resurfaced. His strong masculine arms were wrapped around her and it was almost too much for her to bear. She pulled away slightly and looked up at him. He smiled faintly and leaned in to kiss her. Her heart flew when their lips touched. He kissed her like he did in her dream, with ferocity like he wanted more. She allowed him to have more and permitted his tongue inside. The fire flared inside her and Inuyasha smelled her arousal making him even wilder. He began to kiss, suck, lick and nibble on her neck. He heard her breath quicken in his ear and felt her hands running through his hair. This only excited him more. He bit his own lip, drawing blood, and kissed her again on the mouth. She tasted his blood and it sparked in her mouth. The taste of the youki in his blood drove her crazy. Her desire for him rose to an even higher level and he knew it from her scent. Her hands wandered to his chest to where his robe came together. She took hold of it and looked up at him. His eyes approved of her actions and she continued to remove his robe.  
He stood before her wearing only his hakama. She kissed his bare chest and she heard him growl gently. His hands were on her back now and she knew what he wanted. She reached up and pulled his head down to her and kissed him soft on the lips. Then she blew lightly into his ear. She felt the goose bumps rise on his skin. She smiled at his adorable reaction. He reached one of his hands between the fabric of her robe and her skin and she felt him cup his hand around her breast. He kissed her passionately, all the while messaging her swollen breasts. She panted into his mouth and let out a little moan. She was in ecstasy. He could do anything he wanted to her right now and she wouldn't do anything to stop him. Her body began to tremble with anticipation and her mind was begging Inuyasha to make love to her.  
"Inuyasha," She whispered. "Please… make me your mate."  
He was sucking on her neck when she asked him this. He stopped and looked into her eyes. He saw only desire. Her scent was so thick it hung in his nose. And he knew it was what **she** wanted. She wasn't saying it to make **him **happy. She wanted it herself.  
He lifted her up off the ground and held her in one arm. He kissed her once more, picked up his discarded clothing and took off into a tree. He leapt from tree to tree until he found a suitable place. He brought her to a small field about a kilometer outside of the village. He placed her on the ground and laid his robe out on the stiff grass. He took her and began untying her obi. Once he removed her robe, he laid her down on his makeshift bed. She looked up at him adoringly with desire in her eyes but when he looked deep into them he saw nervousness.  
"Don't worry, my love, I'll be gentle with you." He whispered into her ear. He felt her relax after she heard his words and she reached out to him and pulled him into a passionate kiss. He kissed her down her neck to her collarbone. His hands were on her breasts kneading them and holding her nipples between his fingers and rolling them tenderly. She panted and moaned slightly from the pleasure of it. He grew more exited and felt his manhood stiffen. He began to lick and suck on her nipples and Kagome pulled his hair softly from her bliss. His fingers found their way to the junction of her legs. He began to stroke the soft black hair that resided there. She trembled as he touched her most private part. Her breathing quickened as Inuyasha pushed his fingers into her and probed her gently. A finger passed over a nub of flesh and Kagome cried out and arched her back from the intense sensation that his touch produced.

Inuyasha looked up at her worried that he had hurt her, but from the look on her face, he knew that her cry was from passion and not from pain. He continued his way down her body, kissing every inch as he traveled. When he reached her belly button he dipped his tongue into the shallow cavity. Kagome arched slightly again. He smiled at her reaction but continued down until he reached where his fingers were probing. His tongue replaced his fingers as he licked her sensitive nub. She tasted sweet like candy to him and He loved it. She cried out once more as she neared the first climax of her life. She opened her legs more, revealing herself completely to him. He slid his fingers into her moist opening and began to wiggle them gently as he began to suck on her spot.

"_**INUYASHA**_!" She screamed as she came. She arched and trembled violently with the force of her climax. Keeping his fingers where they were, he brought his face back up to hers. He kissed her once again. Standing up again he removed his own offending clothing and his aching member sprung free. Kagome's eyes widened as she saw him. _That's supposed to go in me? It's so big! It'll never fit!_

Inuyasha, his eyes glazed from passion, situated himself over Kagome and looked into her eyes. "I love you, Kagome." He said. "I prepared you as much as I could but this will hurt a little."

Kagome nodded. "I love you too, Inuyasha. Go ahead. I want to be your mate."

He smiled lightly and moved his tip to her opening. "I'll do it fast." Slowly, he pushed inside. He felt her barrier and quickly pushed and broke through it. Kagome winced a little from the pain but soon the pain subsided and was replaced by passion from the feeling of him pumping in and out of her. She felt herself nearing climax again and wrapped her legs around his waist and squeezed pushing him in deeper. She heard him growling as he neared his own climax. With one last thrust, they climaxed together as he pumped his seed into her. When he was emptied, he rolled over onto his back beside Kagome. She snuggled up close to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

She watched as he fell into a contented sleep. She brushed the hair from his face and kissed his cheek lightly. "I love you, my mate." She smiled and lay back on his shoulder. She drifted into a peaceful sleep with a smile playing on her lips.

He woke, holding his precious Kagome in his arms. They were both still nude, and the eastern sky was just beginning to lighten. "Kagome," He began to gently shake her. "Wake up, Kagome."

"Huhm? Inuyasha?" She said as she woke and looked up into his eyes.

"Good morning, my mate." He smiled.

She returned his smile. "Good morning." As she spoke, a cool breeze brushed over them and Kagome shivered. She realized she was still naked and snuggled up closer to her love. Inuyasha, noticing that she was cold, wrapped his arms around her and reached for her robe. He wrapped her back up in her robe and picked her up, bridal style. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Going back to the village. The sun will be up soon and I don't want our friends to miss us." With that, Inuyasha sprang into the trees and raced back to the village. He placed Kagome outside the hut she shared with Sango and Shippo. "Go get some more sleep. We'll tell our friends of our mating at breakfast."

"Do we have to tell them?" She asked, her cheeks turned pink, suddenly embarrassed about what happened.

"Don't you want to? They'll be happy for us!"

"I know, but I wanted it to be private."

"We're not giving them details, stupid. We're just going to tell them that we are mated now."

Kagome's eyebrow twitched angrily when he called her stupid but she ignored it. "We don't have to tell them the details! Once they hear the word 'mate' they'll _know_ what we did!"

"Why does that matter? We're in love!"

"So? We don't have to announce that we had sex!"

"But I want the whole world to know that we're in love and that we're mated!"

Kagome stopped. She didn't know what to say. Inuyasha never tells anyone how he feels and now he wants to shout his love for her from the rooftops? She felt really special if he was willing to do that for her. "Okay, Inuyasha. You win. We'll tell them at breakfast."

Inuyasha was shocked. He never won an argument with Kagome. "You mean you're not going to sit me?"

"I could if you want me to." She said giving him a devious smile.

"No, no, no, no. Our arguments always end with my face in the dirt. I was just surprised that's all."

"Oh, okay."


	3. The Mating Revealed

A/N: A new update! Here's chapter 3! Thanks to everyone who reviewed/faved/alerted my story. It was much appreciated. I live for reviews so please if you read, let me know what you think. I'll give you a cookie if you do! :D

Believe it or not, my last chapter was my first attempt at writing a lemon. I hope you all liked it.

Nope, still don't own Inuyasha. Wish I did, but I don't.

* * *

Heaven Scent

* * *

Kagome woke, sat up and stretched. She looked around and saw she was in the hut she shared with Sango, sitting on her futon. Yawning, her memories of the night before came flooding back. She grinned. Her friend, who was just waking, noticed her smile.

"What are you so happy about this morning, Kagome?" She asked.

"I have something to tell you but it will have to wait until breakfast." She responded, giving nothing away.

"Gee, thanks. Leave me in suspense."

Kagome giggled and quickly stood up. Her legs felt stiff, weak and sore. _I'm not surprised, with Inuyasha's vigor last night…_ She hurriedly got dressed and rushed out the door into the bright sun.

Inuyasha was there already waiting for her. She rushed to him and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Morning, Mate." She said keeping her voice low so only he would hear her.

He smiled down at her, "Morning!" He pushed a stray hair behind her ear. "Did you sleep well?"

"Hai, Inuyasha. It was some of the best sleep I've ever had. Though it would have been better had you been there with me." She smiled bright up at him. He returned her smile and reached out for her, but Kagome moved just out of his reach. "Ah-ah-ah," she said wagging a finger at him laughing inwardly as she watched his face fall. "Not until we tell our friends at breakfast." She turned and began to walk away. "I'll go get it started."

"Great, I'm starved!" He called after her watching as she walked away.

* * *

Kagome placed the last platter of food on the table near the huts when her friends rounded the corner for breakfast.

"Wow, Kagome! This smells great!" Shippo cried, leaping up to the table and breathing in deeply.

"Thank you, Shippo." She smiled widely and looked up gesturing everyone by spreading her arms out wide. "Sit, please enjoy!"

Her friends sat and generously filled their plates with all the food that Kagome prepared.

Miroku looked up at Kagome and swallowed. "This is delicious! What is it?"

"It's French toast. I'm glad you like it." She looked expectedly at Inuyasha as he shoved more egg into his mouth. He looked up at her and arched an eyebrow.

"Aren't you eating, Kagome?" Sango said, looking at her over her tea. Kagome answered by clearing her throat and continuing her silent conversation with the clueless hanyou.

_Say something, Inuyasha! I don't want to be the one to bring up the subject of our mating!_ Kagome willed her thoughts to reach his ears but it was in vain. Inuyasha was oblivious. _I guess I'm going to have to be the one to bring it up. _She cleared her throat once more and turned her attention to the whole table. A small, nervous smile graced her lips. "Everyone, we have something important and wonderful to tell you!"

"We?" Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara all exchanged a confused look.

Kagome nodded and indicated the unusually quiet, silver-haired boy. "Inuyasha and I have incredible news!" She motioned for Inuyasha to join her. He stuffed what was left on his plate in his mouth and stood and moved to her side.

Four pairs of eyes stared at the couple before them, wondering what the big news could possibly be. Kagome and Inuyasha smiled at each other in a way the group had never seen. What was going on?

Inuyasha turned from the raven-haired beauty beside him and faced the table. "Kagome…and I…we're…mated."

Their jaws dropped and they just stared in shock for a moment. Sango was the first to break out of the stupor. She smiled widely and said, "Congratulations! When?"

Kagome's face turned deep red and she averted her eyes. "Last night,"

That broke Miroku out of his shocked trance and he stood and strode over to Inuyasha and slapped him on the back. "Inuyasha, my good man! I'm proud of you!"

"What do you mean, Miroku?" Inuyasha asked raising an eyebrow at his perverted friend.

"It's about time you two got together! We all knew this day would come. I'm so proud that you finally realized your feelings and followed your heart!"

Shippo leaped to Miroku's shoulder and narrowed his eyes at Inuyasha. "Is this why you were acting so strange yesterday? You were going to mate with Kagome?"

"True, he was acting different yesterday." Kagome said placing her index finger on her lower lip in thought. "What was up with that Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened as all eyes were looking expectedly at him. His ears twitched slightly as he opened his mouth to talk. "The other night, Kagome woke up from a nightmare. I was worried. I found out that she was okay, but I couldn't stop thinking about it. Later, as the sun was rising, I realized my true feelings for her. The morning light made her look like an angel and I couldn't deny my love any longer. So I tried to be better for her. To treat her as she should be treated."

After he finished his explanation, Sango muttered something about how romantic that sounded. Kagome walked over to him and hugged him. She looked up at him, her eyes shining brightly.

"Inuyasha, that is the most wonderful thing I've ever heard you say. I love you so much! I think my heart may burst!" She smiled brightly at him and she hugged him once more.

"I love you too, Kagome." He bent and kissed her softly on her mouth. It surprised her since their friends were all right there beside them.

All of a sudden, Kagome's stomach growled. She smiled, embarrassed. "I guess we should finish our breakfast."

They nodded and returned to the meal Kagome prepared. As she sat down to eat, Sango pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm so happy for you! We're going to have to talk later so you can tell me all about it."

Kagome's face turned tomato red. "I'd rather not talk about it. I want it to be a private, special moment between Inuyasha and me."

"Oh, okay" Sango looked a little hurt but quickly wiped the feeling away when she asked, "So does this mean you'll be getting married?"

"Umm…I don't know. Do demons have weddings?"

"I don't know. I don't think they do, but I'm sure your mother will want a ceremony."

Kagome's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "Oh my god! My mother! I almost forgot! I have to tell my mom!"

* * *

A/N: Would you consider this a cliffy? Oh well, hope you enjoy the update and sorry its not as long as the last chapter. I just had to stop it here. Please remember to review!

Oh! I have a poll on my profile! Go check it out if you'd like.


	4. Author's Note

A/N: Konnichiwa, minna! Check it out, I'm alive! I'm terribly sorry to all my fans out there for not updating in the past 6 months. I've been having terrible problems. First, the holidays happened and I had no time to write. Then when I actually had time, I had major writer's block. I tried to force something out but everything I wrote was crap so I scrapped it. Then when I finally found my muse again and got something written that I liked, my computer decided to bite the dust. All my work is now trapped in the hard drive of my laptop, which I think has either a broken motherboard or the processor died. So until I can retrieve those files, don't expect an update.

I know these are just excuses. So I'm sorry. I'll get to work on updating ASAP. Wish me luck!

Until next time!

kaerfemina


End file.
